1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to goggles and more particularly to disposable goggles having a transparent flexible member which includes integral planar surfaces separated by a narrowed web portion formed integral with the planar surfaces that when the flexible elongated member is curved or positioned over the eyes, elongated deformable flexible sealing members which extend along the periphery of the flexible member are sealed against the body portions around the eyes for preventing foreign matter from being splattered into the eyes.
2. General Background
With communicable diseases such as AIDS, it is possible to transmit the disease to innocent victims such as physicians and their assistants by the accidental splattering of blood during surgical procedures, for example, into the eyes of the surgeon or assistant. Since the blood may be contaminated, any covering which would be provided for the eyes should be disposable to avoid the likelihood of spreading the disease from contaminated material which remains on eye coverings in the event the article is reused.
However, no suitable shield at present exist which is suitable for use in surgical procedures to cover the eyes and which is disposable after use.
Hence, an object of the present invention is to provide a shield which covers the eyes and which includes sealing members which contact the body portion around the eyes for preventing blood from splattering into the eyes. In accordance with this object, it is further an object of the present invention that the shield be disposable.
Another object of the present invention is that the shield be inexpensive and easy to make so that its cost will be low.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description and drawings.